A Vingança
by Haine II
Summary: Talvez eu deva até agradecer a Komui por isso e tirar a bomba caseira que coloquei debaixo da mesa dele. - Lavi x Yuu, yaoi lemon . Continuação de "O Presente".


**Título: **A Vingança (continuação de "O Presente")**  
Casal:** Lavi e Kanda.  
**Autora:** Haine, que abusou da boa vontade da Sami para o lemon.  
**Gênero:** Romance Yaoi.  
**Censura:** 18+ (contém lemon, o que quer dizer cenas de sexo entre dois homens).  
**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-man não me pertence. Caso fosse meu, haveria 328463894 capítulos especiais mostrando o passado do Yuu (junto com o Lavi)! 8D  
**Introdução:  
**Aqui é a Haine com outra fic de DGM. :3 Eu já tinha prometido uma continuação de O Presente, mas eu andei sem idéias, por isso demorou. Espero que, mesmo assim, alguém leia! Qualquer coisa (dúvidas, sugestões, críticas) podem falar comigo! Caso não tenham notado, a fic é **Yaoi**, contém **lemon** e é **Lavi x Yuu**. Eu viajei em algumas piadas, mas... Dá pra ignorar, né? xD

* * *

**O Presente II  
****Vingança**

A situação que ocorreu há alguns dias é insana. Aliás, insana é pouco. Bizarra, esquisita, maluca, sem sentido... Enfim, deu para entender que isso, definitivamente, não é normal? Vou explicar direito, para ser possível entender o porquê disso tudo ser uma aberração.  
Eu, Yuu Kanda, sou um exorcista da ordem negra, o que já traz algum status, e atualmente auxilio um dos Generais. Apesar do Komui, meu chefe - na falta de uma expressão melhor -, insistir que eu devo me aproximar dos outros exorcistas e conseguir amizades, eu simplesmente não consigo! O moyashi... Quer dizer, o Allen, a Rinali, aquela outra mulher do relógio, o vampiro...! Nenhum deles serve como amigo. Claro, tem o Marie e tinha o Deisha, mas eles era como os outros: companheiros de combate. Nunca passariam disso, apesar de termos convivido por bastante tempo. Apesar de minha repulsa por aproximação, sinto meu coração palpitar mais forte por uma pessoa. Quando perguntei, casualmente, para Rinali como ela se sentia próxima a Allen, ela respondeu com todos os sintomas que eu tenho: "a respiração falha, o coração bate forte, sente como se estivesse nas nuvens, um arrepio percorre seu corpo e só quer que ele passe a aninhar você em seu colo". Droga, aí tem um detalhe: ela é uma garotinha adolescente apaixonada, eu já sou, legalmente, um adulto e um HOMEM! Não posso agir como se tivesse doze anos!  
Repito para mim mesmo, constantemente: "Kanda! Sua vida é para exterminar Akumas! Não pode ter esse tipo de sentimento!"... Eu sei disso! Mas não escolhi me apaixonar. Se pudesse escolher, teria deletado para todo sempre - e amém - essas emoções de mim. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, teria me apaixonado pela Rinali ou, talvez, por aquela mulher com o relógio. Menos mal, elas são mulheres. E eu sinto tudo aquilo por um homem. Tenho nojo e raiva de mim mesmo. Meu orgulho se foi pelo ralo quando constatei que amava um homem. Escolhi alguém retardado, engraçado, impaciente, piadista, ... no meio de todas essas características opostas a mim, simplesmente encontrei alguém para amar - tch... que coisa mais ridícula de se dizer.  
Quem? Saco, achei que tinha dito o nome. É constrangedor dizer que me apaixonei pela pessoa que mais me irrita nesse mundo. O quê? Não, não é pelo maldito moyashi! É pelo Lavi! Ele é a única pessoa que tem coragem de se aproximar de mim. E, sempre, me chama de Yuu. Disfarço, com ameaças, mas fico feliz. Detesto intimidades, mas acho que aquele retardado, que deve ter nascido com uns quarenta parafusos a menos, é a única pessoa que gosta um pouco de mim aqui dentro. Caso contrário, não me abraçaria ou me chamaria de "Yuu-chan".  
Ok, eu amo o Lavi e desconfio que ele goste de mim também. Na mesma intensidade. Por quê? Bem, Komui me chamou as pressas quando eu acabara de voltar de uma missão. Entrei na sala dele, que me convidou para ir a outro aposento, sob o pretexto de consertar a Mugen. Porém, ele me atacou com um daqueles dardos da zarabatana dele - aliás, de onde ele tira aquilo? Melhor nem saber! - e eu desmaiei. Quando acordei, estava na cama do Lavi! E ele me beijava! Para completar, eu estava com um vestido de empregada, daqueles cheios de rendas e babados. Bem, e nós... humn... Você sabe. Aconteceu, oras! Foi ótimo, e ele disse que me amava, confirmando minhas suspeitas. Perguntou se eu o amava. Pena que eu estava... envergonhado - talvez essa seja a palavra certa - demais para poder responder. Enfim, depois que acabamos, eu... meio que inconscientemente, me aninhei contra ele. Oh, e Lavi, mesmo cansado, despiu-me das roupas desconfortáveis e embaraçosas. Nisso, caiu um cartão da roupa e o vi sorrir, já que estava com os olhos semi-cerrados, apenas fingindo que dormia. Depois que ele acabou o que fazia, deitou-se e dormiu, olhei o cartão. Era uma armação toda do Komui! Maldito, não devo ter deixado transparecer o que sentia... então, como ele descobriu?!  
Então... Fiz de conta que não sabia nada e não fui lá dilacerar o Komui, apenas deixei rolar. Só que... algo estranho está acontecendo. O Lavi está me evitando... Sai disparando quando me vê, fica com expressões estranhas quando meu nome é mencionado... Aliás, falando em nome, ele está me chamando de "Kanda-san"!! Só os finders - e a mulher do relógio, acho... - me chamam assim! O que houve com o Lavi?! Cadê aquele sorriso de bobo que eu tanto gostava de ver endereçado a mim?!  
Eu me sinto mal por isso. Sabe, posso raramente estampar um sorriso no rosto ou falar palavras agradáveis, mas isso não significa que eu não ligue para nada! Muito pelo contrário: tentei várias vezes saber o que deu no Lavi. Perguntei para o moyashi, tentei falar com aquele general ruivo problemático, indaguei com o Bookman sobre o comportamento de seu aprendiz, interroguei o vampiro doido lá... Só que simplesmente ninguém sabe o que houve com o Bookman Jr.!  
Por isso, estou fazendo algo estranho e bizarro agora. Não foi só a situação que ocorreu que foi bizarra, a que está ocorrendo também é. Estou sentado na cama de Lavi, esperando que ele volte a seu quarto. Preciso falar com ele e vou obrigá-lo a responder. Passos no corredor. Meu coração bate forte. Isso que se chama nervosismo, depois de tudo. A porta se abre lentamente. Lavi entra no quarto e, como aqui está escuro, não me vê. Ele tira aquela bandana irritante - apesar de eu confessar que verde combina com os olhos dele, gosto de ver quando ele deixa os cabelos soltos - e a coloca sobre a mesa. Finalmente acende a luz e grita quando me vê.  
Confesso, ele deve ter se assustado mesmo. Nem nos sonhos mais profundos deve ter imaginado que eu faria isso. Aliás, nem eu mesmo imaginei isso até agora. Prendi meus cabelos em um coque, no topo da cabeça, cheio de enfeites dignos das gueixas de minha terra natal. Bem, se tratando de gueixas, estou com um quimono vermelho e dourado também. Feito de seda. Prefiro não comentar de onde o consegui. Detesto lembrar do meu passado. Enfim! Quimono, penteados encrementados e... confesso, um pouco de maquilagem.

- Yuu! - Saudades de o ouvir falando assim. - Digo... Kanda-san! - Argh! Pare com isso! - O que você está fazendo?  
- Se você não percebe só vendo, é inútil explicar. - Por que as palavras doces que eu imagino sempre se tornam farpas venenosas?  
- Ahn... É que... - Sua expressão é cômica. Se não tivesse o maxilar bem preso ao crânio, tenho certeza que este teria parado no chão. - Nunca imaginei que... Sei lá, Yuu, sei lá o que se passa na sua cabeça pra... isso... pra você fazer isso!  
- Feche essa boca porque ninguém aqui é um bacalhau. - Encarnando meu lado Mary Poppins, proferi essas palavras vendo os olhos de Lavi se arregalarem... Bem, ele fechou a boca, pelo menos. Good boy!  
- O que, afinal, é isso?  
- Eu... fiquei um pouco confuso quando você passou a fugir de mim pelos corredores. - Fito a porta. Não sei porque, mas é impossível para eu olhar em seus olhos, nesse momento. - Sei lá, pensei que assim consegueria chamar sua atenção... Por que com aquela outra roupa lá-- - E me calei. Era constrangedor.  
- Que hilário, Yuu-chan! - Riu. - Eu estava te evitando porque achei que você queria me matar!  
- Todo mundo acha que eu sou um psicopata, saco. - Mas... Sou um psicopata! Ou quase.  
- Talvez se você parasse de ameçar de retalhar qualquer infeliz que cruzasse seu caminho... - E riu... Bem, eu sou forçado a concordar com ele.  
- Então... Amigos? - Perguntei, timidamente.  
- Sempre! - Sorriu.

Abri um meio sorriso de volta e caminhei em direção a porta, sendo impedido por ele que puxou meu braço. Eu tinha a impressão de que algo assim ia acontecer. Afinal, quais eram as chances dele me ver vestido dessa maneira e ignorar? Poucas. Ele não deve ter autocontrole suficiente pra isso mesmo. Afinal, da outra vez... Enfim.  
Fiquei parado onde estava e esperei que ele fizesse algo, afinal, Lavi é uma pessoa muito impulsiva. É capaz de ele me jogar contra a parede, arrancar o quimono - não quero rasgá-lo! Ele é muito importante para mim... - e... Bem, por aí. Imaginei que ele estivesse sem reação, acabei me virando para encará-lo. Me arrependi um pouco, porque, ao fitar o rosto dele, sinto meu corpo todo paralizar. Tem alguma coisa muito diferente... Um brilho diferente nos olhos, sei lá. Parecia que ia pular em cima de mim a qualquer momento!

- Dispa-se, Yuu.  
- Ahn? - Foi o único som que saiu da minha boca. Quando é que a situação chegou nesse extremo? E, sou só eu ou parece que trocamos de lugar? Dessa vez é ele que parece estar ameaçando. Ah, saco. Eu não me rendo a ameaças! E o meu orgulho--  
- Você ouviu. - Não interrompa meus pensamentos! Seu chato! - Ou será que prefere que eu tire sua roupa? - Ai... Esse sorriso. Extremamente lascivo. - Ela pode acabar rasgada, sabe... Estou um pouco agitado.  
- Por que eu faria isso? - Não me dou por vencido assim facilmente, oras!  
- Por que você está vestido assim? - Um a zero pra você. Ah! Droga, não esperei que ele fosse me puxar. Precisa me abraçar tanto só por ter me segurado para não cair no chão? - Tem certeza que não está fazendo isso para me seduzir, Yuu-chan? - Não sussurre no meu ouvido!  
- Lavi... O que você...?  
- Eu já disse da outra vez. - Disse o quê? - Eu te amo, Yuu-chan. Muito. Até perguntei se você sentia o mesmo por mim... - Deslizou sua mão para dentro do quimono! - Humn? Yuu-chan, não está com a faixa hoje?  
- Não se usa nada por baixo do quimono, Lavi.  
- Ótimo, isso facilita muito para mim. - Urgh, senti meu rosto arder. Creio que devo estar corado. - Aliás, - Me soltou. - quero assistir você tirar esse... humn... quimono? É esse o nome? - Sentou na cama. - Pode começar. Ah, e pode correr porta a fora também. - Que sorriso macabro, credo. - Mas aí eu acho que só vai mostrar o quanto você é covarde.

Mordo o lábio inferior. Um desafio. Que coisa infantil, me desafiar! Mas sabe o que é pior? Sendo infantil ou não funciona. Caso me perguntem, sempre direi, mesmo sendo torturado: eu não quero fazer isso. Quando na verdade...! Bem, eu não quero fazer isso! Claro que não quero! Eu, apaixonado? Ridículo! Ridiculamente verdade, infelizmente. Tenho que admitir. Pelo menos para mim mesmo. Sei que tem uma ordem, movimentos e blablabla relacionados a despir um quimono, todavia paciência não faz parte do meu vocabulário, muito menos da minha personalidade.  
Por isso, não vou perder tempo com detalhes. E, mesmo lentamente - tenho medo de estragar a roupa - começo remover a faixa que prendia o quimono em minha cintura de qualquer jeito. Mesmo sendo menos majestoso do que deveria, Lavi não desgruda os olhos de mim! Parece até que ele está hipnotizado, sei lá.  
A seda fria desliza pelos meus braços e pernas se amontoando no chão. Estou completamente nu. Se eu estou com vergonh? Se eu estou com vergonha!? É claro que estou! Sinto meu rosto arder de vergonha e minha pele se arrepiar. Mas eu já desisti de pensar, sabe? Já desisti do meu orgulho e tudo mais. O que me interessa agora é manter a concentração nesse olhar faminto.

- Yuu-chan, - Ele deve ter notado minha expressão de "tá, e agora?". - o que você quer afinal?  
- Se você não pode dizer só olhando, é inútil perguntar. - Soou mais ríspido do que eu pretendia, porém... Esse é meu jeito, né? Fazer o quê.  
- Então eu posso começar a presumir. - Estendeu a mão e fez um sinal com um dedo. Como não me movi, tornou a falar. - Aproxime-se. Você não está com frio?  
- Não.  
- Verdade, esse quarto está quente. - Ah, essa risada travessa que ecoa pelo quarto.

Levantou-se e se aproximou de mim. Parado a minha frente, fixa seus olhos esmeraldas em meu rosto. Sua respiração quente está próxima. Cada vez mais próxima. Lavi parece - não, parecer é pouco - brincar com meu auto-controle, roçando a ponta de seu nariz no meu e rindo baixinho. Você quer que eu tome uma atitude, não é? Bem, não estava em meus planos originais, mas uma vingancinha pela última vez parece uma boa idéia. Esse vai ser um jogo de resistência.  
Um beijo no canto dos lábios é a minha resposta a sua risada zombeteira. Apenas roçar meus lábios nos seus já é o suficiente para tirá-lo do sério. Ah, que frustração a sua quando eu me afasto evitando o beijo.

- Sabe, Lavi. - Notei: raramente o chamo pelo nome, na maioria das vezes digo só um "você" do jeito mais grosseiro que conseguir. Talvez, por esse motivo, tenha recebido um sorriso enorme em resposta. - Eu li sobre algo que me interessou.  
- Sério? Sobre o quê?  
- Sobre... isso. - Fiz um movimento tão rápido que Lavi nem o percebeu. Puxei uma fita que havia usado para prender meus cabelos, escondida no meio de um monte de outros enfeites. Com ela, vendei o Bookman Jr.  
- Yuu-chan? - Chamou-me manhoso e, em seguida, tateou procurando remover a venda. Ah não! Impeço-o segurando seu braço. - Eu quero ver você!  
- Ficará querendo.

Vontade de gargalhar insanamente não me falta, mas... Bem, eu nunca rio desse modo, sabe? E muito menos insano. Surtado, impaciente, cruel, insuportável... Mas insano não!

- Sabe o que eu li?  
- Sobre vendar as pessoas... Er... Animadas para alegrar suas tendências sádicas?  
- Não. - Eu não sou sádico... Não muito! - Que quando não podem contar com sua visão... - Pausa. Para beijar suavemente o pescoço dele. - ...as pessoas podem dar muito mais atenção aos seus outros sentidos... - Outro beijo. O sinto engolir em seco. Bem, o livro não estava tão errado. - Então, a informação confere?  
- Preciso responder?  
- Não. - Encosto meus lábios contra os de Lavi. Surpreendentemente, não sou correspondido! Mais heim?! Droga! Ele percebeu que eu me afastei e aproveitou para tirar a venda e o tapa olho também.  
- Podem até ser informações verdadeiras, mas prefiro ficar com os olhos bem abertos para visualizar e poder recordar de tudo. Afinal, não é sempre que eu encontro uma obra de arte de pé me olhando confusa. Você deve ser algum tipo de Galatéia, Yuu-chan. Uma estátua de mármore que ganhou vida... - Um sorriso. - Quero memorizar cada detalhe sobre você.

Não tenho a mais pálida idéia de quem é Galatéia. Acho que é da mitologia grega, mas não sei. De qualquer forma, soou bonito de qualquer jeito...! Ah, não... Estou parecendo uma garotinha ansiosa pelo primeiro beijo! Ele está tão próximo de mim. Seus lábios estão a milímetros dos meus. Mas...! Ele não me beija. Aliás, meu primeiro beijo foi com ele. Todos meus "primeiros" foram.  
O primeiro beijo foi quando éramos crianças. Ele acabara de voltar de uma viagem. Disse que as pessoas se cumprimentavam com os lábios. Me beijou. Rapidamente, para demonstrar. Eu achei um jeito esquisito de se dizer "oi". Depois vim a saber que os beijos também demonstram amor. Meu primeiro encontro foi num inverno. Saímos os dois juntos, e escondidos. Era Natal. Tomamos chocolate quente num pequeno café e, na volta pra Ordem, minhas mãos estavam frias, porque eu havia esquecido minhas luvas. Ele me deu uma de suas luvas e sua outra mão, nua, segurou a minha outra descoberta, para depois aconchegar as duas no bolso de seu casaco. Minha primeira ve--... Deixa. Parece que desde sempre fomos atraídos um pelo outro. Ou não tinhamos notado ou não queríamos notar. Acho que ambas as opções estão certas.

- Yuu-chan.  
- Uh?  
- Eu te amo. - Sete letras. Apenas sete. Três palavras. Apenas três. Uma frase. Apenas uma. E me causa tamanho arrepio! Parece que minhas pernas são feitas de gelatina! Eu vou ca--... ir. Bem, ele me segurou. Num abraço. Ah, agora é inevitável. Um beijo lento.  
- Também te amo, seu idiota.  
- A última parte era dispensável, Yuu-chan! Vou ficar magoado!  
- É mesmo? - Um meio sorriso de minha parte. - E o que eu posso fazer para acalmar sua mágoa?

Palavras são inúteis e constrangedoras. Por isso nos desentendemos. Porém, quando ficamos em silêncio, captamos os pensamentos um do outro só com olhares. Estamos na cama. Lavi me jogou aqui num movimento tão rápido que eu mal pude perceber. Agora, não é mais aquele beijo lento. É rápido, faminto. Precisamos demonstrar uma explosão de sentimentos, como se nossas vidas dependessem disso!  
É algo tão intenso que sinto como se o meu coração fosse parar, antes que eu perceba já estou o abraçando para evitar que ele escape ignorando o ar que começa a me fazer falta. Lavi pareceu gostar disso, talvez fosse só o que ele precisava para deixar as mãos correrem por meu corpo até chegar a uma parte que já pedia por carinho, mas só notei isso quando a mão dele chegou ali. Eu mesmo separei o beijo porque não podia prender esse gemido que foi, em minha opinião, bastante escandaloso.  
Devo ter feito uma expressão bem incomum, pela forma como o Lavi me olhou. Eu não queria encará-lo! Tinha alguma coisa muito diferente naqueles olhos, me dava arrepios e não era de medo. Quer dizer... Porque eu sentiria medo do Lavi? Não é muito racional, então... É outra coisa. E mesmo com tudo isso eu não consigo desviar o olhar; ele me prende. Sigo o brilho daqueles olhos enquanto ele se abaixa devagar até se colocar entre as minhas pernas.  
Mordo meus lábios com força, quase arrancando sangue, em uma tentativa, frustrada, de conter um novo gemido, escandaloso. O toque da língua dele sobre meu corpo carente parece me queimar, mas de uma forma boa. Nem sei se posso agüentar tudo isso!  
Eu quero agüentar isso. Eu preciso porque é... Tão bom! Mal consigo respirar, nem consigo manter os meus olhos abertos enquanto esse calor toma conta de todo o meu corpo. Aquele arrepio na espinha indica que eu não posso mais segurar isso, mas é tão forte que nem consigo avisá-lo antes que... Ah, droga! Lavi tem coragem de engolir isso e ainda tá com o lábio sujo, mesmo assim continua me olhando daquele jeito. Ele se aproxima, eu sei o que ele vai fazer.

- Lavi, espe... - Quem disse que consigo terminar de falar? Ele aproveitou que eu estava tentando falar para me atacar! Como tem coragem de me beijar depois de engolir isso? Estou sentindo o meu próprio gosto e, pra minha infelicidade, eu não consigo afastá-lo. É o processo contrário, meus instintos me fazem puxá-lo para mais perto, até minhas pernas já prendem a cintura dele. E eu sei que ele está adorando. É o que ele quer: derrubar o pouco que me resta de orgulho, me ver procurar por isso. Pedir. - Por que você...? - Tento retomar a compostura rompendo o beijo e falando.  
- Porque eu quis. - ...obviamente, minha tentativa é frustrada.

Lavi parece, finalmente, ter perdido os miligramas de sanidade que lhe restavam. O olhar dele é febril. Posiciona um dedo pronto para me invadir e me olha como se pedisse permissão. E adianta dizer que não? Apenas concordei, para logo sentir a invasão. Vários gemidos involuntários escapam de meus lábios, enquanto ele... Bem... Me prepara.  
Terminou o que fazia e se acomoda entre minhas pernas. Aperto as cobertas com força, me preparando para o que iria começar. Tão logo, já começo a sentir uma forte dor. Começou. Meus dentes estão cerrados, meus olhos fechados com força e minhas mãos espremem com força as cobertas. Porém, não quero parar agora.

- Yuu-chan, abra seus olhos. - Ele diz. É fácil dizer, porque não é você que sente como se fossse ser dividido em dois! - Abra!

Acabo abrindo-os assustado. Lavi falando zangado de verdade é algo realmente rar de se ver... Ou devo dizer "ouvir"? A dor sumiu. E a única coisa que sinto é...! Bem, isso não precisa ser colocado em palavras.  
Ele veio primeiro, com um gemido rouco. O olhar dirigido agora a mim é como se fosse um pedido silencioso de desculpas. Aproveito a deixa para me levantar. Eu não faço tanta questão assim de, humn, chegar ao limite também. Lavi não gostou de minha atitude indiferente, por isso me impediu. Resolveu movimentar sua mão entorno de... Tudo está ficando branco. Mal consigo respirar. Um gemido escapa de meus lábios, que são logo envolvidos por ele... Meu limite chegou.  
Lavi me abraça. Acho que devem ter se passado alguns minutos até recuperarmos o fôlego, para ele conseguir falar:

- Da próxima vez, vou resistir mais, Yuu-chan. - Ele fala chateado por sua falta de controle.  
- E quem disse que vai haver uma próxima vez? - Respondo ríspidamente e vejo seu sorriso murchar. - Prepare-se, amanhã temos uma missão. - E levanto da cama. Ainda estou dolorido, mas preciso de um banho para dormir melhor.  
- Temos?  
- E é em uma cidade com fontes termais.

Ele sorri e eu entro no banheiro. Meu rosto está corado! Nem teve tanto duplo sentido assim... Mas, como dizem, "para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta". E Lavi, definitivamente, é um bom entendedor.  
Talvez eu deva até agradecer a Komui por isso e tirar a bomba caseira que coloquei debaixo da mesa dele. Ou melhor... Não, ele merece sofrer um pouco. Não vai ser tão ruim quanto o Komurin transformar a Rinali em um "macho", mas... É uma vingancinha devida, não?

* * *

**Fim!**

Gah! Espero escrever mais com DGM. Pena que meu restinho de idéias foi pra essa fic. Não resisti a citar a Mary Poppins, mas tudo bem. XD Vocês superam!  
E não, eu não pretendo escrever sobre os dois indo às fontes termais. Não me veio nenhuma idéia quanto a isso.  
Bem...! Caso tenham gostado, reviews serão bem vindas. E caso não tenham gostado, reviews dizendo o porquê também serão! 8D  
E eu quero mandar um beijo pra Sami (que ajudou no lemon), pro Rikku (que, praticamente, betou a fic) e pro povo da comunidade de DGM Yaoi no Orkut (que não me linchou quando eu postei o link pro primeiro capítulo lá). 8DDDD É isso.

__

Haine começou a escrever essa fic em 15 de março de 2008. 


End file.
